Senshi of Death, Senshi of Loneliness
by Shrugs
Summary: [Beyblade] When walking home from school one day, Hotaru is seperated from ChibiUsa. Thinking she is lost, she soon discovers she has been taken to another world. Unfortunately, her new friends aren't safe as old enemies begin to resurface. KH [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

While this isn't my first fic on this site, it is the first on this new account of mine. Also, if I make any mistakes, let me know. I sometimes have trouble remembering things, since it's been a while since I've watching both.

* * *

"Rini?" Hotaru questioned as she turned around in the alley, searching for her best friend. When she didn't get a response, however, she called out louder. "Chibi-Usa!" Unfortunately she once again got no response.

'Where is she?' the senshi of death questioned herself before frowning. She couldn't even remember being in this part of Japan ever. 'Maybe I got lost…'

While that last thought was still rather actually hopeful, trying to assure herself that it was nothing dangerous, she felt her heart leap to her throat as she heard a noise behind her.

Her first thought was to transform, but seeing as it may very well be a human she chose to hurry off instead. Rather safe than sorry.

As she continued to run, however, she slowly began to tire out. No matter how much she tried to continue running, she couldn't. It was rather unfortunate, being so 'frail' as she tried to get through the many turns of the dark alley. As she ran past one warehouse, however, she was shocked hear voices inside.

"It doesn't matter how prepared you think you are, Tyson. You have to know your abilities, and then know your opponents," a voice came, and it seemed almost exasperated.

Frowning, Hotaru looked around her and sighed out of relief after she was certain whatever she had heard wasn't behind her. Carefully she sidled up to the door that the voices had come from. It was already partly open, which made it easy for her to be quiet as she looked inside.

About five figures were standing around inside, and all of them seemed to be arguing with each other. Or rather, the one with the lighter bluish hair was arguing against the rest.

"Kai, just let him be," a blonde boy suggested, looking towards him. The boy, Kai apparently, shot a glare towards whoever it was. One that reminded her deeply of Chibi-Usa. So much, in fact, that she burst into a fit of laughter.

Quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth. Thankfully neither of the boys seemed to hear her. Taking a step closer to the door, she made an attempt to see what they were arguing about. She didn't have much chance, however, as a figure stepped in front of the door.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up quickly, she felt chills run up her spine as the person in front of her stared down at her. Quickly she leapt back from the door, stammering out her response.

"I was just looking to see what you were doing."

"Ray, what's going on over there?"

The boy, Kai, called over to the one who now towered over her.

"I think we've got a spy from another Beyblade team over here," Ray's response was.

"What?" Hotaru asked, her eyes wide before she quickly shook her head. No I'm not, I don't eve know what 'Beyblade' is!"

"Don't know what Beyblading is?" the one who had been mentioned earlier, Tyson, asked. Suddenly he began to laugh. "That's the worst cover-up I've ever heard. Which team do you blade for?"

"And don't lie, either!" Kai added quickly. "It will only get you in more trouble."

Hotaru felt herself stuck inside the situation as she shook her head, looking around as if she could find an escape. Ray, however, quickly grabbed her arm as if he sensed her intent.

"Please, just let me go," she begged, although inside she was rather calm. After all, she wasn't actually afraid…or atleast, not entirely. "I need to find my friend, I got lost while we were walking."

"Lost, huh?" the blonde boy who had been talking earlier, asked with a kind smile. "Oh, well maybe we can help you. I'm Max."

"Max! You don't need to tell her anything and nor are we going to help her."

"Why not?" Hotaru questioned, eyes wide. She really hadn't expected anything different, but she still couldn't help but ask. "I haven't done anything to you. Not only that, but I'm not trying to spy on you."

"Well, we'll see about that," Ray assured her, glaring slightly before nodding. "Stay right there."

Letting go of her arm, he walked over to where he pulled the rest into a circle, talking rather quickly before they all began to add there opinions. Before they all finished, however, Kai cursed rather loudly before moving from the ring to sit off on his own, rather upset.

Hotaru felt rather unsure about what they had talked about before Tyson walked up and nodded.

"We'd be glad to help you."

Feeling a smile cross her lips, Hotaru nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, if you'll be hanging around us for just a bit, then you'll need to know our names," Max began. "You already know mine. This is Tyson, Kenny's the one with the computer, here's Ray. And the grump in the corner is Kai."

"I heard that," she managed to hear Kai mutter, and she shook her head.

"I can tell. I'm Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe. I don't suppose either of you knows where Juuban Elementary School is, do you?"

"Juuban?" Tyson asked, frowning. "Never even heard of it…I don't think it can be close by."

"What?" Hotaru asked, eyes wide. "There's no way. We had been walking from school before Chibi-Usa disappeared…"

She trailed off, finally realizing what could have happened. While each of the boys looked at her expectantly, trying to see what she was talking about, she left the thought silent inside her head.

'Either that, or it was me who disappeared…'

* * *

Well, there's my first chapter. I hope you like it, R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm very happy to read them:D I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

"So where did you say you first came from?" Hotaru heard Ray's voice come again and she sighed. While he had been more tolerant of her presence, both he and Kai had proven to be rather skeptical still of her 'true' reasons for stumbling across their practice. As if she had nothing better to do than spend her whole valuable life stalking some people like them all over this game called Beyblading.

"I said I'm not sure. I had been walking when suddenly I realized that Chibi-usa had--"

"The one with the pink hair," Kai interrupted her and she rolled her eyes out of frustration. That had to be the third time he had cut into her explanations that day, usually over something that didn't matter.

"Yes, that Chibi-Usa," she confirmed. "But anyways, I had just realized that she wasn't there anymore. That's when I heard this noise come from behind me and I ran."

"In other words you didn't check to see what it actually was. For all you know, it could have been your friend. Typical girl," he scoffed slightly.

Had she had the ability to shoot bolts of burning flame from her eyes to slowly melt someones insides--well, Hotaru would have found her job as a Sailor Senshi to be remarkably easy. Steering away from that, however, Kai himself would b e nothing more than a charred pile of flesh.

"Odd one to speak, considering you're afraid of this 'typical girl' stealing your precious Beyblade techniques," she added an extra mockery on to the last words. "Honestly, who would care so much about something so stupid! And in case you haven't noticed, alley's aren't exactly the safest to be in this city."

"Excuse me, but Beyblading is more than some game. It takes skill, concentration," Kai continued, while the other boys found themselves having to bit their tongues. Especially since they agreed with Kai on that for the most part. "Besides, you don't even remember if you really DID come from this city, how could you know how dangerous it is?"

"Yeah, well so does being a girl. 'Especially' having to put up with guys like you! And I really don't think I traveled across this whole country in the blink of an eyes."

"Maybe you're not IN the same country. We could be in America in...er...Japanese town!" Tyson added in, giving a sheepish grin.

"Oh shut up," Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson who sighed. Kai could really be grouchy some times...

"Well, no ones actually begged you to come along with us, and it's so obvious why. You're completely full of yourself! Acting so cool as if you know everything."

"That just proves that you know absolutely nothing!" Hotaru's anger seemed to be flooding off her at a fierce rate. "You have no idea how hard my life is and here you sit as if you have a right to judge me!"

"I'm not trying to judge you, don't worry about that. I don't need to," his cold response came. "Besides, from where I am, I'm mostly certain that I'm standing."

"Oh, what, is that an attempt at some sort of comedy act? Don't hold your breath, you might want to head for a different career."

"You know, I've had just about enough of your tongue," Kai's rant finished, eyes flashing.

"Then why don't you shut up and stop talking to ME!"

As they walked along silently, the two had decided to walk on completely opposite sides of their crew and hurried along, as if in a race for them both to find where Hotaru had originally come from and to send her back the quickest way. But as they finally broke out of the alley's and onto the street, she found herself looking in puzzlement. "This is nothing like where I came from...where are we?"

"Uh, we're on Main Street," Kenny supplied, giving her a look which showed that he was bewildered as to why she didn't even recognize that. After all, if one was to recognize any part of the downtown area, it would be Main Street. It did have all of the main shops and other forms of entertainment there. Plus, it hadn't changed in any way to his knowledge for the past twelve years besides a few stores switching locations.

"It can't be," they all could hear her muttering before she suddenly started to--shocking them all--cry! Hotaru had felt as if nothing had been going right for the past few weeks, but nothing could have prepared her for that. How was it possible? There was no way it could have changed so quickly. She really couldn't be in her own world anymore. Everything was so different. There was no Juuban school, no cafe's of which she cared to dine at, and worst of all, no Sailor Scouts!

"What am I supposed to do? I can't help Serena while I'm here, and I don't know where I'm going to go. Why am I even here? This is no where near where I live, and I miss all of my friends. I haven't even been away for more than a day and I feel like it's been months."

None of the boys had an answer to the question, but they all seemed rather uneasy about her crying. It didn't seem as if either of them were going to find a solution to it when suddenly Max broke in.

"Hotaru, maybe you could...I dunno, stay by one of our houses for a while until you find it. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind, and I bet none of the others would."

"Speak for yourself...ouch!" Kai suddenly burst into a cry of pain as he was kicked rather harshly by Tyson in the leg.

Hotaru turned away from them before she sighed, shaking her head. "You guys don't need to do this, I mean I can find something else..."

"No," Max insisted, shaking his head. "It would be our honor."

* * *

There it was, I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to make Kai and Hotaru argue...

Expect the next update sooner, around January 15, 2005. Hopefully I can keep to that deadline (finals week and all).

Read and please review, any comments are welcome! Believe me, this story IS going somewhere.


End file.
